1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the art of electronic data transmissions, and more specifically to an Internet provider system for handling a plurality of V.34 communication channels simultaneously utilizing a single chip multi-port V. 34 communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
The present state of internet communications has advanced substantially from that available in prior years. New and sophisticated browsers coupled with higher data transmission rates have caused an explosion in the field of internet communications. Such an industry explosion has caused point of present providers to rapidly expand their user access capacity. With the present V.34 technology, this expansion has proven costly. Communication service providers who provide dial-up connections to data services, bulletin boards or the Internet, typically have banks of such modems. Each such modem, handling but a single communication channel and requiring a separate enclosed power supply and other related hardware. Thus, the cost of the multiplicity of modems, the space commanded, the power drain and the heat generated can be significant.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved V.34 communication device that provides multiple simultaneous V.34 communication channels with a single chip set for helping to reduce space and power requirements. Such a V.34 communication device should be convenient to install and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.